Me and my new world
by Sparkeliscious
Summary: "Those words cut me deep, deeper then it did to go halfway around the world to kill him" This is Rose's life after he broke her with four little words. Set during Spirit Bound.
1. The end of one life

**R.P.O.V**

Those words cut me deep, deeper then it did when I went halfway around the world to kill him. Those words kept replaying in my head like a broken record.

"Love fades, mine has." Ever since he was restored he always said that he couldn't love after being the monster he was, that it scarred him. Those words hurt so much that I pushed past him and sprinted out of the church, because I was afraid that everyone would see the great Rose Hathaway cry. I ran and ran until I found Lissa, I thought that she would help, but boy was I wrong. She yelled at me to stay away from him not realizing what this has done to me, what he has done to me. So I yelled at her back that she wasn't his mother and that she doesn't know what real friendship was if she couldn't even be there for her best friend. I just ran away after I said that, I ran to my room and packed my things, just as I was heading out the door I bumped into Christian.

"Rose? Whats wrong? Have you been crying?" He asked me, I just told him that I was fine and That I was leaving, thatI didn't want anyone to know.

"Rose you can't leave, Lissa needs you!" He told me, moving in front of my way.

"Christian, Lissa doesn't even have me to need anymore and if you don't move out of my way right now, I will move you myself" I threatened him, trying to hold back the tears, he didn't move so I moved him myself and ran for the gates. I had already called dad and told him that I needed to get away for awhile, so he had come and was now waiting outside the gates for me. When I got to the gates I told the gatekeeper that I needed to leave because Abe was picking me up to take me on a holiday, but he said that I was being sealed in and unable to leave, I dropped my bag near the gate after hearing it was on Lissa's orders or should I say Vasilisa. So I took off towards the church, I got there in record time, when I came through the doors, I saw Lissa holding Dimitri who was crying, Lissa looked up at me while still holding him.

"Rose I told you to leave him alone!" Lissa growled angrily, did she just growl? Wow i never thought I would she the day! _Cue sarcasam!_

"I am not here for _him_" I spat, I put so much venom into the words that she flinched. "I am here for you to let me out the fucking gates!" I screamed at her.

"NO Rose! I will not let you go!" Lissa said standing up.

"WHY!" I screamed, "Why do I have to stay here when my ex-best friend and 'soul mate' are making me feel like I should never have been born" I said trying to fight the tears brimming in my eyes.

"Because I said so!" she said walking up to me.

"Wow! Mia was right, you are a stuck up bitch, but I was too blind by our so called '_friendship_' to even notice it" I called over my shoulder, "Oh and I will get out of those gates one way or another, even if I have to blow them up", with that I left. I called Abe and told him that I can't get out because Lissa sealed me in, so he made a new gate with one of the guardians. So now I'm in the car with Abe, my father, and this is me, getting out and starting the rest of my life without them. I must have fallen asleep because I was woken by Abe shaking me saying that we were at the airport. I got my things and we got the tickets and boarded the plane, I asked Abe where we were going and he named the place I never wanted to be, Baia, Russia. So I told him whenever he had to visit the Belikovs, I wold stay at home.

**D.P.O.V**

I saw something change in her face, I can't believe I said those words. They were not true, but I was not worthy to be seen or even thought of by the very one that I had hurt. It broke my heart and I knew that she had seen in my face that I knew how much I had hurt her, but I didn't see her for very long because she pushed past me and sprinted out of the church. I sat back down and the service continued, when it finished , Lissa, my saviour, came running to me. I just couldn't move, my heart was in thousands of pieces and I just cried. She wrapped her arms around me and held me, a little while later the doors to the church swang open to reveal my soul mate, Roza. Even though I had hurt her, I never knew that she would come running back.

"Rose I told you to leave him alone!" Lissa growled angrily.

"I'm not here for _him_" Rose said, there was so much venom in her words that I continued to cry, I didn't care that she was standing there, it hurt to theink of what I had done to make her say it like that. "I am here for you to let me out the fucking gates! Rose screamed at her. Why? I thought, Why was she leaving?

"NO Rose! I will not let you go!" Lissa said as she unwrapped her arms from me and stood up.

"WHY!" Rose screamed, Why do I have to stay here when my ex-best friend and my soul mate keep making me feel like I should never ave been born! Rose said, I could tell that she was fighting the tears brimming in her eyes, but soul mate? I wish that I had never said those things to her, but they were for the best, i thought.

"Because I said so!" Lissa said walking up to Rose, what she said next was something I have never thought that would ever come out of Rose's mouth.

"Wow! Mia was right, you are a stuck up bitch, but I was to blinded by our so called "_friendship_" that I didn't even notice" she called back over her shoulder as she turned to leave, "Oh and I will get out of those gates one way or another" and with that, the love of my life was gone,I don't think I will ever see her again. That night I cried myself to sleep thinking about her. I've had the same nightmare again, just like every night since my restoration.


	2. The beginning of a new one

**ROSE'S P.O.V**

I dosed off on the plane and I was pulled into a spirit dream, Adrian.

"Rose, where have you gone? I saw you run out of the gates and you didn't even talk to me, what is wrong?" He asked looking very sad. I had been too caught up in my own thoughts about leaving that I forgot my own boyfriend!

"I'm sorry Adrian, I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get out" I said sitting down on a bench, I just looked at my hands and sighed.

"Rose come back, I need you, Lissa needs you" He told me sitting down next to me.

"But that's the thing, Adrian" I said standing up, "Lissa's only saying that so she can lock me up at court, I had to go get my dad to let me out and I am never, ever going back to that place, so you can just forget about it." I said walking into the ocean, apparently Adrian choose this place for some odd reason, but the water did feel good, I watched the tides go out towards the horizon. Its just like it can wash away all my troubles, I really wish it would though but I knew it never would. Everything started to shimmer and the last thing I would ever say to him was: Goodbye forever. When I woke up I saw that I was still on the plane and that we were about to land so I buckled my self into my seat and left all my thoughts of Adrian up in the sky. After we landed I went and got my luggage and went to find Abe. I put my wall up in my head so I wouldn't have to feel any of Lissa's emotions,but right before I did, I felt something that broke something deep inside, satisfaction. The car ride was quiet except for Abe asking me what I was doing out here and I just told him that I needed to get out of the court for awhile, a long while. When we pulled up outside of a mansion, my mouth dropped to the floor, this is where I was going to be staying? AWESOME! I thought. I grabbed my bags from the trunk and went inside of the house. It was absolutely beautiful, I looked around after dropping my stuff on the floor by the door. I was given a tour of the house and it was hugh and beautiful, but my bedroom was the best room of the house. It had sky blue walls and a cream ceiling, with a light green carpet, making it look like a meadow with all the flowers in the room. There was a lounge chair with a flat screen TV mounted opposite it on the wall, my bed was like WOW! It was hugh, it had blood red and black silk covers, I know because I was lying on it at the moment looking around my room and oh my god the covers were so soft, I felt like I could fall right through them. I had a big walk-in wardrobe, I was going to have fun filling it up with cloths and shoes, I also had my own bathroom. There was a vanity as well with a mirror so I can do all my make-up and stuff, my dad left me to get settled but all I did was marvel in the silky softness of the sheets until I felt my phone vibrate.

_To Rose :D  
>Hey Rose, I need to talk to you,<br>Meet me at the Guardian building in 10 minutes.  
>From Eddie xoxo :D<em>

I replied but it took me awhile to think of how to tell Eddie that I was in Russian. So I said this,

_To Eddster :)  
>Hi Ed, I'm sorry but I can't come, I'm in a different country,<br>But know that I love you brother, forever and always.  
>From Rose xoxo :D<em>

I didn't get a reply for awhile so I went down stairs to find some food, when Abe brought me a plate full of chocolate glazed yumminess, they look so good!

"Hey old man, could you teach me Russian?" I asked sitting down at the table before inhaling my food. Abe just shakes his head and mutters something in Turkish before nodding his head. I can't wait 'til he starts to teach me, wait when was I so eager about learning?

**DIMITRI'S P.O.V**

I was on the plane heading to my home town, Baia, in Russia. It had been years since I had been here, not including my time as a strogoi. I miss my momma, my sisters and even babushka, I wonder if Karolina had had her baby, because the last time I saw her, she was only a few months pregnant. I got off the plane once it landed, and got a car and drove to Baia. I walked up to the front door, not knowing what was going to happen, because the last time I had been in Russia I was strogoi and I know that Roza told them I was, and I haven't spoken to them since before my turning. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door, I heard people yell in Russian, before the door opened revealing my younger sister Viktoria. I smiled at her.

"привет Вика" I smiled. Vika just feinted. I caught her before she hit the floor, just as my mother walked in.

"уйти от моей дочери, вы чудовище" She yelled at me snatching Vika from my arms.

"мама, это я, dimika" I whispered to her, she looked shocked before looking in my eyes and feinting herself. Well this is going to be a long day, I thought.

I walked in and placed my mother and my sister on the couch before going into the kitchen and started making some of my mothers famous black bread. When I walked into the lounge my mother was cry, as was Viktoria, I saw Yeva sitting in the corner,looking at me. I placed the bread on the table and walked over to where Yeva was sitting, I knew that look on her face, and all I wanted to do was run away.

"Dimika где она?" Yeva asked, probably already knowing the answer. I just shook my head and said she wasn't coming.

"Вы глупы мальчика" She said as she slapped me across the face before leaving the room.

**YEVA'S P.O.V**

That boy was so stupid, he couldn't even see the love that right in front of him. I saw that he would find love and I had hoped so much that he wouldn't do something like this and lose it. After I slapped him and walked out of the house, I walked to Abe's mansion because I needed to talk to Roza, I know she still loves him, I can still feel it, in both of them. When I arrived at the house, I knocked on the door and was greeted by Roza. She just stared at me before stepping aside and letting me in, I walked into the kitchen to find Abe sitting at the table eating. He looked up as I entered and muttered something under his breath in Turkish, he got up and walked over to me.

"Что ты здесь делаешь Ева?" He asked, I just looked at him and told him what had happened.

"именно поэтому я нахожусь здесь," I said, Abe looked over at Rose then back to me,

"то, что это надо делать с розой?" He asked looking at Rose again.

"What is this about me?" Rose asked coming into the kitchen with a chocolate glazed doughnut.

"Nothing dear, I was just talking to Yeva" Abe said and she just nodded and walked out.

"Абэ! ты не слушал?" I asked, he just shook his head but he lead me over to Roza. Well here goes nothing!

**Here are some translations of the Russian!  
><strong>

**привет Вика- Hi Vika**

**уйти от моей дочери, вы чудовище- Get away from my daughter, you monster**

**мама, это я, dimika- Mama, it's me, Dimika**

**Dimika где она?- Dimika where is she?**

**Вы глупы мальчика- You foolish boy**

**Что ты здесь делаешь Ева?- What are you doing here yeva****?**

**именно поэтому я нахожусь здесь- That's why I am here**

**то, что это надо делать с розой?- What has this got to do with Rose?**

**Абэ! ты не слушал?- Abe! Were you listening?**

Thank you for reading my story and more is soon to follow! :D


	3. THIS IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

_**Hi everyone!**_

As most of you all know, I haven't been updating lately... Well to tell you the truth, I'm not. I have been so busy lately with my training, school and well a lot of family issues to be able to just sit down and write. I want to write them but I have lost interest in some and I have decided to put almost all up for adoption! Ok, there is only one problem with that thing though... I don't know what to do with the stories after someone wants to adopt it! So if anyone knows what to do and if they want to adopt one of my stories please give me a message!

... Anyway... the stories up for adoption are: What the hell!, Twist my hips and Me and my new world. So until next time I update...

Sparkeliscious.


End file.
